


Reddie Drinking Game

by everytuesday, orphan_account, Ratnagar, Streichholz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Приготовили любимую выпивку? Открыли фанфик по рэдди? Игра началась!





	Reddie Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Во время игры никто из членов команды не остался трезв.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Как долго вы продержитесь, выпивая каждый раз, как встретите один из штампов в очередном рэдди-фике? Давайте проверим!

 

Выпей, если Ричи залезает в окно к Эдди. Ещё раз, если наутро он вылезает тем же путём и звонит в дверь. Ещё дважды, если, открыв дверь, мама Эдди ни о чём не догадывается.

Выпей, если у Ричи СДВГ. Ещё раз, если он — би. Ещё дважды, если он местный Казанова.

Выпей, если Ричи курит. Ещё раз, если он в гавайской рубашке поверх футболки. Ещё дважды, если он гоняет на мотоцикле.

Выпей, если цветы в лёгких. Ещё раз, если часы остановились. Ещё дважды, если на теле прозвище (или шутка про мамку).

Выпей, если в предупреждениях «шипперю не актёров, а персонажей». Ещё раз, если капсом «все герои совершеннолетние». Ещё дважды, если даже это не помогает, гореть нам всем в аду. 

Выпей, если кроссовер с «Очень странными делами». Ещё раз, если у ребят суперспособности. Ещё дважды, если они всё равно страшно тупят.

Выпей, если сделал героев старше, только чтобы написать с ними рейтинг. Ещё раз, если только ради этого писал AU. Ещё дважды, если просёк хитрый план автора, но сидишь и не палишься.

Выпей, если старшая школа (и колледж) — настало твоё время. Ещё, если никакого Пеннивайза. Ещё дважды, если «Разъехались и потеряли память? Нет, не слышал».

Выпей, если Джорджи жив. Ещё, если Стэн. Ещё дважды, если никакого ангста, потому что это рэдди, ребята!

Выпей, если Ричи и Эдди — соседи по общаге. Ещё раз, если Ричи — король вечеринок. Ещё дважды, если он «не даёт Эдди учиться».

Выпей, если Ричи затащил Эдди на вечеринку. Ещё раз, если Эдди на ней выпил. Ещё дважды, если они с Ричи поцеловались.

Выпей, если «Не называй меня Эдс». Ещё раз, если «И Эдди-спагетти». Ещё дважды, если «И Эдвард-спагедвард тоже».

Выпей, если снова шутки про мамку. Ещё, если про член. Ещё дважды, если всё равно вставил их в свой текст. Повтори по новому кругу, если уже не можешь читать про мамку, но читаешь.

Выпей, если Эдди снова схватился за ингалятор. Ещё раз, если Ричи носит с собой запасной. Ещё дважды, если у него паническая атака.

Выпей, если никогда не упоминают Майка. Ещё, если «Кто такой Майк?» Ещё дважды, если прочёл книгу и: «Так вот кто ты такой, Майк!» Но по-прежнему не видишь его в рэдди-текстах.

Выпей, если стэнбро — дополнительный пейринг. Ещё раз, если бенверли. Ещё дважды, если Майк — седьмое колесо.

Выпей, если Беверли — главная сводница. Ещё раз, если это Билл. Ещё дважды, если Стэну плевать.

Выпей, если Эдди ревнует Ричи к Стэну. Ещё, если к Беверли или Биллу. Ещё дважды, если это чувство взаимно.

Выпей, если Эдди влюблён в Ричи. Ещё раз, если Ричи влюблён в Эдди. Ещё дважды, если ЗАЧЕМ ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ КАК ВЗРОСЛЫЕ ЛЮДИ И ПРИЗНАВАТЬСЯ В СВОИХ ЧУВСТВАХ КОГДА МОЖНО ПРОСТО ВЗЯТЬ И ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ КАК ДВА ИДИОТА.

Выпей, если Эдди закатывает глаза. Ещё раз, если у него очередной лже-приступ астмы. Ещё дважды, если он расстаётся с Ричи по идиотской причине.

Выпей, если Эдди неожиданно осознаёт: Ричи — больше, чем друг. Ещё, если после этого у него случается лже-приступ астмы. Ещё дважды, если Эдди по-прежнему убеждён — он не гей.

Выпей, если Эдди говорит об опасности подхватить ту или иную заразу. Ещё раз, если он пытается убедить Ричи и остальных. Ещё дважды, если Ричи — единственный, кто находит это милым.

Выпей, если на Эдди короткие шорты. Ещё раз, если Ричи это подмечает. Ещё дважды, если Эдди потом надевает их специально.

Выпей, если родителям Ричи на него плевать. Ещё раз, если это взаимно. Ещё дважды, если на Ричи не плевать миссис Кей и «Руки прочь от Эдди-детки».

Выпей, если уверен, что рэдди — канон. Ещё, если не обращаешь внимания на жену Эдди по книге. Ещё дважды, если шум в ушах при слове «смерть» и имени Эдди в одном предложении. Повтори по новому кругу, если, несмотря ни на что, рэдди — ОТП и любимый пейринг.


End file.
